Mi Maestro
by Jackal Sleipnir
Summary: Por azares del destino Seras Victoria llega a Equestria donde conoce a Sleipnir quien le ayudara a comportarse como un pony o en su caso un Batpony
1. Chapter 1

Mi aprendiz y algo más

Capítulo 1 Yo soy Seras Victoria

Nuestra historia comienza en un desolado paramo a las afueras de Equestria, en aquel paramo vagaba sin rumbo a una batpony un tanto peculiar ya que no conservaba los mismos patrones de color que un batpony común, ella era de color un tanto aduraznado, con cola y crin rubia, ojos color azul, vestía un uniforme con una tonalidad amarilla. Se trataba de Seras Victoria

¿Dónde estoy? Llevo vagando así por días y aun no me acostumbro del todo a este cuerpo nuevo que tengo-dijo Seras caminando con dificultad-ay como me gustaría poder usar estas condenadas alas-.

Camino y camino por almenos 3 días más hasta que encontró un gran castillo con apariencia de panal de piedra. Seras se acercó con la esperanza de que ahí le fueran a brindar ayuda que equivocada estaba, al estar lo suficientemente cerca de aquel castillo una gran cantidad de Changelings aparecieron y comenzaron a rodearla.

Eww ¿Qué son esas cosas?-pregunta Seras algo asqueada-¿Sera que así lucen los vampiros aquí? Mm no lo creo yo no luzco así-dijo al ver sus cascos y alas-.

Vaya vaya pero que tenemos aquí, estas muy lejos de casa ¿no?-pregunto una voz detrás de ella se trataba de Chsysallis reina de los changelings-sabes niña estas en mis dominios y no me gusta que los forasteros entren a mis dominios ¡Muchachos captúrenla¡-.

Varios changelings se acercaron a Seras con la intención de capturarla pero justo cuando estuvieron a punto de atraparla un destello azul los freno haciendo que varios salieran volando.

Malita plaga, si no fuera porque mi hermano te estima mucho ya habría acabado contigo y con tus achichincles-menciono una voz que Chrysallis reconoció al instante.

OH pero si es Sleipnir, dime ¿Qué te trae por aquí? Y porque no esta la delicadita y tu pavo parlante-pregunto Chrysallis

Al oír esto Sleipnir dio un paso al frente-Descuida yo me encargo de esto-le dijo a Seras-Pues veras vengo a asegurarme de que no intentes nada extraño y Teodora esta con Gunner y Hipherion no tengo idea donde este, así que por favor deja enpaz a la señorita si-.

Mmm no, no le creo changelings¡ATAQUEN¡-ordeno Chrysallis

Los changelings comenzaron a atacar a Sleipnir y a Seras-"Como me gustaría poder usar mis habilidades pero no sé cómo usarlas en este cuerpo"-pensó Seras

Cuidado niña-dijo Sleipnir golpeando a un changeling que se encontraba detrás de Seras-Ven quédate cerca-ordeno

Seras obedeció y se colocó junto a Sleipnir-agarrate fuerte de mi y no te sueltes pase lo que pase-Seras asintió-Bien ¡ Torunēdo kaiyō¡-Sleipnir creo un tornado hecho de agua que arraso con todos los changelings sin excepción.

Bien compañera vámonos de aquí-dijo emprendiendo vuelo pero se detuvo instantes después al ver que Seras seguía en tierra-Oye que esperas ven aca-.

Que más quisiera pero no puedo volar-respondió Seras

Sleipnir al escuchar esto descendió rápidamente tomando a Seras que se sonrojo un poco al sentir los brazos de Sleipnir- Sujétate fuerte puede que haga algo de turbulencia-Seras rodeo su cuello con sus cascos.

Volaron unas horas hasta que llegaron a Ponyville donde decidieron aterrizar y descansar un poco.

Uy estuviste muy cerca compañera-dijo Sleipnir

Jejejeje pues sí, ah por cierto muchas gracias por salvarme enserio-respondió Seras un tanto apenada.

Descuida fue un pacer, oh donde están mis modales mi nombre es Jackal "Poseidon" Sleipnir-decia mientras besaba su casco haciendo que Seras se sonrojara

Un placer, mi nombre es Seras Victoria-respondió

Oh vaya lindo nombre el que tienes pero dime ¿Por qué no puedes volar?-pregunto-"Ah tiene unos ojos hermosos y ni hablar de su lindo cabello"-penso

Veras es una larga historia que no espero que me creas pero de todos modos te la contare-Seras comenzó a relatar su historia, vampiros, guerras, organizaciones secretas, demonios y una infinidad de cosas hasta que termino dejando a Sleipnir un tanto sorprendido.

No me crees ¿Verdad?-pregunto

La verdad si te creo, es más mi historia es pues se podría decir algo descabellada pero es cierta, no se si contártela, talvez si lo haga es asombrosa, está bien te lo voy a decir, fue una noche de otoño-así Sleipnir comenzó a relatar su histora dejando muy sorprendida a Seras

Wow entonces ¿eres un dios y tus hermanos igual?-pregunto sorprendida

Si exactamente Seras estas en lo correcto-respondió-"

Se la pasaron conversando varias horas, hasta que finalmente la noche llego.

Uf ya anocheció, que rápido pasa el tiempo ¿No lo crees?-pregunto Sleipnir

Y que lo digas-Seras respondió con algo de seriedad

Sucede algo-volvió a preguntar Sleipnir

Eh no, bueno si como sabes sabes yo soy nueva aquí y pues no sé nada de este mundo ni siquiera puedo volar y hablar de mis poderes y tú eres el primero que conozco y al parecer nos llevamos bien y quería saber si tu ¿Me enseñarías a ser un pony?-cuestiono Seras

Bueno yo"No no lo dudes pendejo estas es tu oportunidad de quedar bien con ella"-pensó-Si acepto con todo gusto yo te enseñare a que seas un pony o bueno en tu caso un batpony-.

En serio gracias muchísimas gracias-Seras no pudo contener su emoción y se lanzó hacia Sleipnir dándole un gran abrazo, derribándolo al suelo cosa que hizo que ambos se sonrojaran

"Wow es más hermosa cuando la vez de frente, adoro como resaltan sus colmillos cuando sonríe"-pensó Sleipnir-Amm pues es mejor ir a descansar por que tus clases comienzan mañana temprano ¿De acuerdo?—

Por supuesto Maestro-le respondio con una gran sonrisa-"Seras que te sucede porque te pones nerviosa cuando le hablas"-penso

Maestro, me gusta cómo suena eso-finalizo Sleipnir

Asi Seras y Sleipnir fueron a descansar sin saber la gran historia de la cual serian protagonistas

**Fin del Capitulo 1**

**Este fic se me ocurrio en uno de mis momentos de inspiracion, espero les haya gustado este capitulo y disculpen si fue algo corto pero bueno haganme saber si les gusto con un review me ayudarian mucho, sin mas que decir se despide Jackal Sleipnir deseandoles un buen dia**


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Un recibimiento no muy amistoso "Bienvenidos a Hollow Shades"

Amanecía en una pequeña choza en ponyville, misma donde Sleipnir y Seras se hospedaron.

Buenos Días Sleipnir-exclamo Seras con una gran sonirsa, cosa que conmociono a Sleipnir-

"Por Gaia como adoro como se ven sus colmillos cuando sonríe"-pensó-Oh si buenos días Seras-.

Estas listo espero que sí, porque yo estoy lista para mi primera lección-dijo Seras feliz

Claro que estoy listo, tus lecciones te las daré yo eso si pero para eso debemos ir a "Hollow Shades", lugar donde residen los Bat Ponys, ahí te ayudare a comprender su cultura, a volar y cosas asi-explico Sleipnir

Oh vaya eso suena interesante-contesto Seras-Y que estamos esperando-.

Oh si solo una cosa ¿Le temes a la oscuridad?-pregunto Sleipnir

No, olvidas que soy una vampiresa, digo un Batpony- respondió Seras

Excelente, ahora vámonos de aquí-Sleipnir la tomo con sus brazos y emprendió vuelo hacia "Hollow Shades"

Volaron una hora aproximadamente hasta que decidieron hacer una pequeña parada en Canterlot.

Oye esto no se parece en nada a Hollow Shades-cuestiono Seras

Pues no porque esto es Canterlot, se podría decir que es capital de Equestria y hogar de la Princesa Celestia y mi ex novia la Princesa Luna-Seras se sorprendió un poco con esto

Wow ¿enserio era novio de una princesa Maestro?-pregunto

Si, terminamos por varias razones que no quiero recordar porque me echarían a perder el día-respondió Sleipnir

Oh ya veo, y ¿Qué hacemos aquí?-volvió a preguntar

Necesitamos algunas cosas-finalizo Sleipnir

Caminaron un rato hasta que llegaron a un profundo y oscuro callejón, una vez ahí entraron a una extraña tienda.

Qué lugar tan raro-dijo Seras

Si pero solo están las cosas que necesito-contesto Sleipnir mirando a varios lados tratando de encontrar algo.

¿Puedo ayudarlos?-pregunto una voz-oh Sleipnir eres tú y veo que vienes acompañado dime ¿Es tu nueva novia?-este comentario provoco que Seras se sonrojara al máximo.

"Qué más quisiera"-pensó-Jajajajajaj no hermanos y dime Magic Flare ¿Cómo andas?-.

Pues aquí trabajando duro o se puede decir durando en el trabajo jajajajja-contesto riéndose-pude notar que estás buscando algo no es asi-.

Pues sí, veras mi amiga aquí presente es nueva aquí y con aquí me refiero a este mundo, es una larga historia que luego te contare, el punto es que iré con ella a Hollow Shades para que aprenda las costumbre y esas cosas de los batpony-explico

Un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de Magic Flare al escuchar el nombre de Hollow Shades-Wow Hollow Shades, sabes he escuchado que no son muy amistosos con los forasteros incluso si son de su misma raza y ni hablar de los enorme peligros que ahí hay, se podría decir que junto al bosque everfree es el lugar más peligroso de Equestria, es por eso que varios de sus habitantes huyeron hacia las tierras baldías -explico Magic Flare

Es por eso que vine aquí, necesito que tú me des el equipo necesario para no morir ahí-respondió Sleipnir

Bien, viniste con la persona indicada-dijo Magic dirigiéndose a la parte trasera de la tienda

Regreso unos minutos después con algunas armas.

Esta es una ballesta, con flechas especiales hechas de madera de roble y su punta está hecha de la plata más fina de toda Equestria, es ideal para muertes efectivas y silenciosas-dijo entregándosela a Sleipnir.

Ahora este bebe-dijo mostrando un gran rifle-es un poderoso rifle de largo alcance, munición de platino, semiautomática ideal para muertes a largo alcance, pero eso si es algo estruendoso-.

Creo que yo la tomare-dijo Seras dejando a Magic y a Sleipnir sorprendidos

¿Enserio?-pregunto Sleipnir

Si Maestro recuerda te conté que yo manejaba uno similar en mi mundo, además no creo que sea tan difícil-respondió Seras

Bien-dijo Magic sacando unas pistolas magnum color negro-estas poderosas chicas poseen dos tipos de bala, la normal y la explosiva que detona al contacto con el enemigo,cargdo con capacidad de 12 balas, créeme cuando las uses se volverán tus mejores amigas-finalizo entregándoselas a Sleipnir.

Despues magic les entrego munición suficiente para defenderse por un largo tiempo, Sleipnir pago y cargando a Seras despegaron hacia Hollow Shades.

Volaron alrededor de 4 horas hasta que aterrizaron a la entrada de un profundo y oscuro bosque del cual provenían extraños ruidos también pudieron ver un letrero que decía "Bienvenidos a Hollow Shades, si lo que buscaban es morir felicidades están en el lugar correcto", esto último asusto a Seras que por el miedo abrazo a Sleipnir haciendo que este se sonrojara.

Descuida no pasara nada-dijo entregándole su rifle.

Entraron por aquel oscuro y aterrador bosque por el que caminaron al mismo tiempo que sentían que eran vigilados por algo, los aterradores ruidos y el crujir de las hojas no ayudaban mucho, no fue hasta que en cierto punto comenzaron a escuchar algo de gran tamaño moviéndose entre los árboles.

¿Qué carajos será eso?-pregunto Sleipnir

No sé y no quiero averiguarlo-respondió Seras asustada

En ese instante el ruido ceso, Seras y Sleipnir continuaron con su camino por un largo rato sin ninguna novedad, no fue hasta que llegaron a un pequeño arrollo que se encontraba en un claro del bosque que las copas de los arboles comenzaron a estremecerse.

Mierda ahí está otra vez ese sonido ¡¿Quién quiera que seas sal de una puta vez esto no es gracioso?¡-grito Sleipnir con algo de molestia

Un silencio sepulcral invadio el lugar, mismo que duro unos minutos hasta que detrás de Seras y Sleipnir se escuchó como una pesada criatura aterrizaba( watch?v=w3sISfPpDFo&hd=1). Su sorpresa fue mayúscula al voltear y ver un enorme murciélago albino que inmediatamente se lanzó hacia ellos lanzándolos lejos.

Mierda al parecer la leyenda es cierta-exclamo Sleipnir reincorporándose

¿Qué leyenda Maestro?-pregunto Seras detrás de una piedra

Se decía que todo aquel que quisiera llegar a "Hollow Shades" debería evitar toparse con Camazotz guardián y protector de Hollow Shades ya que si lo hacía era la muerte segura-explico Sleipnir.

Inmediatamente después la criatura volvió a atacarlos, pero ahora con una especie de ruido que hizo que se retorcieran de dolor.

Ah mierda, necesitamos las armas pero donde quedaron, oh ahí están- dijo señalando la orilla del arroyo-Necesitamos llegar pero dudo que podamos con este ruido infernal-.

Yo lo distraigo-respondió Seras tapándose los oídos y comenzando a atraer la atención de la bestia que la verla se abalanzo sobre Seras quien apenas y pudo esquivar el ataque.

Sleipnir aprovecho la oportunidad, corrió a la orilla del arroyo para tomar las armas tomo las armas, y con la ballesta disparo hacia Camazotz quien lanzo un chillido de dolor al momento de recibir la flecha.

Camazotz furioso se abalanzo sobre Sleipnir quien comenzó a disparar flechas hacia la bestia sin éxito-¡Seras toma el rifle¡-Seras obedeció y alcanzo el rifle.

Sleipnir se encontraba cara a cara con Camazots quien tenía la mandíbula abierta con intención de arrancarle la cabeza, lo único que impedía esto era la ballesta que Sleipnir puso frente a el a manera de escudo-¡DISPARA¡-Seras inmediatamente apretó el gatillo, la bala dio de lleno en el cuerpo de la bestia que cayó al suelo inconsciente.

Sleipnir se reincorporo-Mierda casi no salgo de esta gracias Seras-.

De nada Maestro-respondió

Ahora vámonos de aquí, no quiero seguir aquí cuando esta cosa despierte-Asi Sleipnir y Seras siguieron con su camino hasta que vieron una tenue luz a la distancia, apresuraron el paso para llegar lo antes posible.

Finalmente llegaron a la luz y pudieron apreciar una aldea que era iluminada por algunos faros, pudieron observar a varios Bat Ponys haciendo sus labores diarias.

¿Es aquí Maestro?-pregunto Seras

Si Seras aquí es, Bienvenida a Hollow Shades-finalizo Sleipnir

**Fin del Capitulo 2**

**Y ¿Que tal? ¿Les gusto? espero que si, si asi fue haganmelo saber en un review me ayudarían mucho, también pueden dejarme alguna sugerencia, recomendación o algo que les gustaria ver mas adelante e este fic, deseándoles un buen día se despide Jackal Sleipnir**


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Nuevo Sentimiento

Si aquí es Seras, bienvenida a "Hollow Shades"-dijo Sleipnir

Seras y Sleipnir habían llegado a la tierra de los Bat Ponys, comenzaron a recorrer aquella aldea que se encontraba en penumbras, lo único que la iluminaba eran algunos faros en sus tenebrosas calles.

Conforme avanzaban los habitantes los observaban con una mirada extraña, no estaban acostumbrados a recibir visitas.

Despues de unos minutos llegaron a una cantina, había música sonando misma que se detuvo en el momento en que Seras y Sleipnir entraron, la cosa no fue diferente ahí todos los veían con desconfianza.

Se acercaron a la barra como si nada, una vez sentados el cantinero les pregunto con un tono serio-¿Qué les sirvo?-.

Ah pues, ¿qué es lo que sirven aquí normalmente?-pregunto Seras temerosa

Pues niña, ¿Eres chupasangre o prefieres la fruta?-cuestiono el Cantinero

Pues soy chupasangre por-Dicho esto el cantinero tomo una botella de sangre y en un vaso sirvió aquel líquido para después entregárselo a Seras.

Gracias, supongo-dijo Seras tomando el vaso

Y para ti niño bonito-pregunto el cantinero

Pues yo quiero lo más fuerte que tengas, pero sin sangre por supuesto-respondió Sleipnir

Asi el cantinero tomo todas las botellas a excepción de la de sangre y junto todo su contenido en un solo tarro que después entrego a Sleipnir quien se bebió todo de un sorbo dejando sorprendido al cantinero y a Seras

Siguieron bebiendo por un rato más hasta que las puertas de la cantina se abrieron de nuevo revelando la figura de una Bat Pony que llevaba un cargamento de frutas.

Hola, vengo a dejar el encargo señor-dijo refiriéndose al cantinero

Oh si muchas gracias echo, enseguida vuelvo con el dinero-respondió el cantinero dirigiéndose a la parte trasera.

La Batpony de nombre Echo vio a Seras y a Sleipnir y se les acerco-Hola yo soy Echo y ¿ustedes?-pregunto

Oh mucho gusto Echo yo soy Seras Victoria-dijo estrechando su casco

Mi nombre es Jackal "Poseidon"Sleipnir señorita-dijo besando su casco, Seras sintió algo raro al ver esto.

"Pero que me pasa, acaso estoy sintiendo celos"-penso Seras

No son de por aquí ¿cierto?-pregunto Echo

No, no somos de aquí Echo venimos de muy lejos de Ponyville para ser exactos-contesto Sleipnir.

Minutos después el cantinero regreso y le entrego a Echo el dinero, pero antes de marcharse volvió a hablar con nuestros amigos.

¿Tienen dónde quedarse?-cuestiono Echo

No, no tenemos donde quedarnos y al parecer estaremos un buen rato aquí-respondió Seras

Oh ya veo, pueden quedarse conmigo el tiempo que sea necesario-dijo Echo

¿Enserio?-pregunto Sleipnir

Si no veo porque no, síganme les mostrare el camino-Seras y Sleipnir siguieron a Echo, caminaron algunos minutos hasta que finalmente llegaron a una pequeña casa que por fuera tenía un buzón con el nombre de Echo impreso en el.

Adelante-dijo Echo abriéndoles la puerta, una vez que entraron-Siéntanse como en su casa-.

Seras y Sleipnir no perdieron tiempo y se tumbaron en el primer sillón que vieron ahí, Echo solto una pequeña risa al ver esto.

Al parecer están cansados por su largo viaje, bien pues ustedes 2 se quedaran en la habitación de huéspedes, vengan les mostrare donde esta-al decir esto Seras se sonrojo al máximo, por su cabeza paso el pensamiento de ella durmiendo en la misma cama junto a Sleipnir quien la abrazaba fuertemente-"Ay pero que cosas piensas"-.

Echo los guio hacia la habitación de Huéspedes-Aquí es, disculpen si solo hay una cama, es que casi no tengo visitas-dijo algo apenada.

No te preocupes-decía Sleipnir mientras tomaba algunas sabanas del closet y las acomodaba en el suelo-Listo aquí dormiré yo y tu Seras en la cama-.

Seras se acomodó y puso sus cosas sobre la cama-Los dejo para que se instalen-dijo Echo cerrando la puerta de la habitación.

Ah yo pensé que no iba a ver gente tan ama…-Sleipnir no pudo terminar quedo hipnotizado al ver como Seras se quitaba su uniforme, al terminar Seras se dio cuenta de esto y se sonrojo al má ..maestro ¿Qué hace?-.

A yo solo veía ese hermoso cuadro en la pared-Seras volteo y no vio ningún cuadro-"Mierda creo que la cague"-pensó Sleipnir

Emm Maestro no hay ningún cua…-Seras quedo embobada al ver a Sleipnir retirándose su gorro dejando ver su crin despeinada al momento que se quitaba su gabardina, se podría decir que le gustaba lo que veía-"Oh madre mía es tan apuesto y se ve tan guapo con ese pelo despeinado"-pensó

¿Qué sucede Seras?¿Acaso viste un cuadro porque yo no veo ninguno?-respondio Sleipnir haciendo que Seras se volviera a sonrojar.

"Pero que me pasa nunca me había sonrojado tantas veces con alguien, será que estoy ¿enamorada?"-pensó-Lo siento Maestro, es que me pareció curioso verlo sin su gorro ni su gabardina-.

Jajajajaj y te gusto, en fin sabes eso de Maestro suena bien y todo pero más que tu maestro soy tu amigo así que solo llámame Sleipnir ¿de acuerdo?-Seras asintió con la cabeza al escuchar esto.

Si maestro, este digo Sleipnir-dijo mientras bostezaba

Descansa Seras, mañana empiezan tus lecciones-dijo mientras se recostaba, Seras hizo lo mismo.

Era medianoche y al parecer Sleipnir no podía dormir, estaba sentado en su cama improvisada, se puso una sábana encima mientras temblaba de frio-Mierda hace mucho frio, si esto sigue asi no poder dormir-el ruido que producía al temblar despertó a Seras que solto una leve risa al verlo.

Mae…digo Sleipnir ¿porque estas despierto?-pregunto algo adormilada

Te..te..ng..go fri..o-respondió tembloroso

Pues tapate tontito-contesto Seras con una sonrisa

Ya lo hice-dijo quitándose la sabana revelando que se volvió a poner su gabardina

Oh ya veo-dijo Seras-"Aww se ve tan tierno así, esta es tu oportunidad Seras ofrécele dormir contigo"-.-Sleipnir, ven sube aquí-dijo Seras haciéndole espacio a Sleipnir quien no perdió tiempo y subio a la cama.

A gracias me siento mejor ahora-dijo mientras se quitaba su gabardina haciendo que seras se sorprendiera.

"Hazte el dormido"-penso Sleipnir quien al instante se quedó dormido y por instinto (Si claro instinto) rodeo a Seras con sus brazos, quien al sentir esto se sonrojo (otra vez)-"Oh madre mía se siente mejor de lo que imagine"-pensó-Oh si al parecer si estoy enamorada de el después de todo-.

Asi pasaron la noche Sleipnir sin frio y Seras feliz al sentir a Sleipnir a su lado sin saber las aventuras que les esperaban en Hollow Shades

**Fin del Capitulo 3**

**Y bien esperaban algo asi, pero lo mas importante ¿Les gusto? si es así diganmelo en un review, también pueden dejar algún consejo, sugerencia o algo que quisieran que agregara. deseándoles un buen día se despide Jackal Sleipnir**


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Una Precipitada confesión

Amanecia en Hollow Shades, en casa de Echo para ser precisos, Seras seguía dormida en los brazos de Sleipnir quien ya había despertado minutos antes sin soltar a Seras para no incomodarla así que volvió a dormir.

Paso una hora después de esto hasta que finalmente Seras despertó giro su cabeza y pudo ver a Sleipnir aun dormido.-"Ay se ve tan lindo"-pensó-Sleipnir despierta ya amanecio-Sleipnir despertó al instante.

Oh si claro, buenos días Seras ¿dormiste bien?-pregunto

Tu qué crees-respondió besándolo en la mejilla-nunca había dormido asi, de echo es la primera vez que duermo con alguien-.

Vaya es no lo sabía-dijo Sleipnir-"Hoy le voy a decir lo que siento por ella"-.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió, era Echo-Hola buenos días, vaya veo que durmieron bien no es así-dijo al verlos abrazados.

Pues la verdad fue una noche fría-respondió Sleipnir rompiendo el abrazo

Ya veo ,oh si el desayuno está listo por si gustan claro-dijo mientras se retiraba de la habitación

Minutos después Seras y Sleipnir bajaron a la cocina y se sentaron en la mesa, en donde había fruta, cereal, jugo, café, leche y Hot Cakes. Sleipnir sin perder tiempo Provo un poco de todo en cambio Seras que no estaba acostumbrada a comer eso.

Oye Echo disculpa no tienes ¿Sangre?-pregunto Seras

Me temo que no Seras, es que yo soy un batpony frugívoro, pero si quieres puedo salir a comprar una botella para ti-respondió

No es necesario Echo, es más yo me ofrezco de victima Seras-esto último dejo conmocionadas a Echo y a Seras-Sleipnir ¿Estás seguro?-pregunto Seras.

Si no veo porque no-respondió mientras limpiaba su cuello

Lo que pasa es que si te muerdo te convertirás en vampiro-dijo Seras

Eso lo sé pero descuida tengo un hechizo que lo evitara, así que ven acá tu desayuno te espera-Seras insegura se acercó a Sleipnir mostrando sus colmillos para después clavarlos en su blanco cuello. Sleipnir sintió un poco de dolor pero lo aguanto.

Seras comenzó a succionar y a lamer la sangre que brotaba del cuello de Sleipnir quien libraba una batalla con su "amiguito", trataba de controlar su instinto para evitar que su "amiguito" no se pusiera feliz-"Mierda mierda, su lengua está lamiendo mi cuello, oh por Gaia debo resistir"-Después de eso Sleipnir tuvo un erección de alas, Echo al ver esto comenzó a reír.

Pasaron cerca de 5 minutos y Seras termino su "Desayuno", volteo y vio a Sleipnir rojo como un tomate-Muchas Gracias Sleipnir-.

Si si descuida no hay nada que agradecer-respondió.

Terminaron su desayuno, ayudaron a Echo a recoger la mesa y a lavar los platos después de esto Sera y Sleipnir salieron de casa de Echo.

Y ¿Cuál será mi primera lección?-pregunto Seras ansiosa

Pues déjame decirte que tus lecciones se posponen para el dia de mañana-esto sorprendió a Seras.

Pero y entonces que haremos hoy-volvió a preguntar-"Por favor que sea una cita, por favor que sea una cita"-pensó

Pues pensé que sería una buena idea recorrer el pueblo, y también pensé que sería buena idea que tú me acompañaras a recorrer el pueblo ¿Qué dices? ¿Aceptas?-pregunto tomándola del casco

Si acepto con gusto-respondió tímidamente-pero oye esto se podría decir que es ¿una cita?-comentario que dejo atónito a Sleipnir.

"Oh por Gaia acepto, y al parecer sabe que es una cita ahora no lo eches a perder"-pensó-Pues si es una cita Seras, y que estamos esperando vamos-dijo jalándola del casco

Así Sleipnir junto a Seras comenzó a recorrer el pueblo, visitaron las tiendas que ahí había, compraron algunas cosas que creyeron necesarias. Todo esto sin separarse uno del otro, cada minuto que pasaba los dos se sentían cada vez más atracción hacia el otro sobretodo Seras al ser la primera vez que se enamoraba de alguien.

Todo fue felicidad hasta que vieron a todos los habitantes reunidos en la plaza central del pueblo, Seras y Sleipnir no tardaron y se acercaron hacia la multitud. Donde escucharon al alcalde mencionar algo sobre una visita de la Princesa Luna. Sleipnir al escuchar el nombre de Luna rápidamente se retiró de ahí dejando sola a Seras quien después de un rato se dio cuenta de que Sleipnir ya no estaba junto a ella.

Seras preocupada comenzó a buscar a Sleipnir por todo el pueblo hasta que finalmente lo encontró bajo un árbol a la orilla de un lago.

Oh Sleipnir al fin te…-Seras dejo de hablar al ver una lagrima recorrer la mejilla de Sleipnir-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Sucede algo malo?-pregunto sentándose a su lado.

Seras es que tú lo escuchaste Luna va a venir-Seras recordó cuando Sleipnir menciono que Luna era su ex novia.

¿Acaso la extrañas?-pregunto escondiendo su tristeza.

No a ella no, veras hay algo que no te conté sobre mí por la única razón que me duele recordarlo, pero de todos modos te lo contare-dijo secándose las lágrimas-veras Seras yo tengo dos hijas que nacieron hace poco-Sleipnir comenzo a relatar su triste historia (Esto se los explicare con otro fic).

Y desde entonces Luna no me permite ver a mis niñas-dijo Sleipnir con tristeza-es por eso que saber que vendrá aquí me causa un dolor tremendo y a la vez algo de felicidad al saber que poder ver a mis hijas otra vez-.

"Pobrecillo, se nota que si ama a sus hijas, eso solo hace que me enamore más de él"-pensó-Oh Sleipnir yo no tenía idea, lo siento mucho enserio, es más ven aca-decia Mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo que Sleipnir correspondió.

Muchas gracias Seras, ya me hacía falta un abrazo-contesto Sleipnir-"Seras tu eres la única que puede hacerme sentir mejor en este momento"-pensó

De nada, después de todo eso es lo que hacen los amigos no-dijo rompiendo el abrazo.

Sobre eso hay algo que quería decirte, veras es que yo desde que te conocí hace empezó a sentir algo-dijo con nerviosismo-"Ay carajo tan difícil es decirlo"-.

"Oh por dios está a punto de declararme su amor"-pensó- A si y dime ¿qué es eso que empezaste a sentir?-.

Pues veras es que yo, ay es que es algo muy, pues bueno veras, sabes que a la mierda-Sleipnir la tomo por la cintura y le dio un apasionado y largo beso el cual Seras correspondió al instante, minutos después la necesidad de aire hizo que se separaran.

Wow Sleipnir, no Jackie, yo no sé qué decir esto, fue mejor que mi primer beso-contesto Seras con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

Jajajaja en serio-dijo Sleipnir feliz-me alegro mucho-.

Si es enserio Jackie, sabes me gustaría que me dieras otro-dicho esto Sleipnir volvió a besarla.

Esto significa que ¿ tú y yo?-pregunto Sleipnir

Tu que crees tontito, claro que si-decía Seras mientras le daba un abrazo a Sleipnir.

Sabes esto me motiva a arreglar las cosas con Luna, ya verás que cuando venga hablare con ella y me dejara ver a mis hijas otra vez-dijo mientras abrazaba a Seras.

Me parece excelente Jackie, estoy ansiosa por conocer y por pasar tiempo con tus hijas-finalizo Seras

**Fin del Capitulo 3**

**Siguiente Capitulo: Un Emotivo Reencuentro "Mis Queridas Niñas"**

**Y díganme ¿Les gusto?, si es así haganmelo saber en un review, también pueden darme algun consejo, sugerencia o algo que les gustria que agregue, sin mas que decir se despide de ustedes Jackal Sleipnir deseándoles un buen día **


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Un Emotivo Reencuentro "Mis Queridas Niñas"

Sleipnir y Seras pasaron la noche acurrucados bajo un gran árbol, hasta que finalmente amaneció.

Buenos días preciosa-decía Sleipnir dándole un beso en la frente.

Seras despertó y dio un gran bostezo-Ah Buenos días Jackie-.

Hehehe veo que dormiste ¿bien verdad?-dijo al ver a Seras con su gorro y gabardina puestas.

Pues si sabes tú gabardina y tu gorro mi abrigaron bien, pero sobre todo tus brazos Jackie-respondió entregándole sus cosas.

Minutos después se retiraron de aquel lugar y se dirigieron a casa de Echo para tomar el desayuno, al llegar tocaron la puerta Echo abrió y los invito a pasar.

Oh regresaron, pasen que el desayuno está servido-ofreció amablemente

Muchas gracias Echo-dijeron al unísono mientras se dirigían a la cocina, una vez ahí comenzaron a desayunar. Como el día anterior Seras bebió la sangre del cuello de Sleipnir quien volvió a tener una erección de alas.

Diganme ¿Dónde estaban?-pregunto Echo

Pues veras Seras y yo tuvimos una cita, y pues ella y yo somos-a Sleipnir le costaba decir aquellas palabras.

Seras al percatarse de esto se le adelanto a Sleipnir-Jackie y yo somos novios-finalizo esbozando una enorme sonrisa.

Ay qué lindo, muchísimas felicidades a los dos-Después de esto se retiraron a la plaza central de la aldea para recibir a Luna.

"Vaya multitud"-pensó Sleipnir-No puedo esperar ya quiero ver a mis hijas de nuevo-dijo Sleipnir ansioso.

Aww Jackie se nota que las extrañas mucho, ya verás que no tardan es más mira-respondió mientras señalaba un carruaje que iba descendiendo de entre los cielos, para después aterrizar en la plaza central.

De aquel carruaje descendió La Princesa Luna pero no venía sola, después de descender del carruaje bajo una carriola donde se encontraban dos pequeñas alicornios que no aparentaban tener más de 6 meses de edad.

Los habitantes veían con ternura y asombro a Luna y a sus pequeñas, pero Sleipnir era el más emocionado de todos y sin perder tiempo se abrió paso entre la multitud hasta estar lo suficientemente cerca, una vez que se acercó a pocos metros de Luna fue detenido por un Guardia

Oye tu retrocede-ordeno aquel Guardia

Como porque debería retroceder, es que acaso no sabes quién soy –el guardia lo reconoció y quedo impactado-Lo..lord Sleipnir- Sleipnir aprovecho esto y se puso frente a Luna quien entro en shock al verlo.

S…Sleipnir ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto sin salir de su asombro

Nada, solo estoy atendiendo unos asuntos, y hablando de asuntos tu y yo tenemos uno pendiente-dijo mientras se acercaba a la carriola.

Cambio su mirada seria por una llena de felicidad al ver a sus dos pequeñas hijas, quienes a pesar de ser apenas unos bebes lo reconocieron a la perfección.

Ho…hola niñas, ¿Me recuerdan? Soy yo Papi-Las 2 pequeñas reaccionaron al instante mostrando una sonrisa en sus pequeños rostros-Oh mis queridas hijas las extrañe tanto-decía mientras varias lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos.

Aléjate de ellas Sleipnir-exclamo Luna interponiéndose entre él y sus hijas quienes comenzaron a llorar instantáneamente- recuerda que tienes prohibido acercárteles-.

Oye no le hables así-dijo una voz entre la multitud, se trataba de Seras quien se acercaba hacia ellos.

Y ¿tú quién eres? Insolente-pregunto con la voz real

Yo soy la actual pareja de Sleipnir princesita-respondió Con arrogancia

Asi una guerra de insultos entre Luna y Seras comenzo, Sleipnir al ver esto se volvió a acercar a sus hijas para intentar tranquilizarlas-Shh Sh ya preciosas ya no lloren por favor todo está bien-Sleipnir se interpuso entre Seras y Luna-Ya basta porfavor-.

Seras y Luna dejaron de insultarse-Si si está bien ya-replico Luna

Está bien Jackie, discúlpame me deje llevar-respondió Seras

Excelente muchas gracias, ahora vamos a un lugar privado, tenemos mucho de qué hablar Luna ¿De acuerdo?-Luna asintió y se dirigieron a un lugar más privado, a casa de Echo para ser precisos.

Veo que me reemplazaste no es ¿asi?-pregunto viendo a Seras quien también la miraba pero con una mirada asesina cosa que intimido a Luna.

Luna por favor si no cambies el tema, sabes muy bien de lo que quiero hablar-respondió Sleipnir

Ya te dije que no puedes verlas-dijo Luna molesta

Pero ¿Por qué? Soy su padre y es mi derecho poder verlas-replico

Dime una buena razón por la que debería aceptar tu petición-pregunto Luna

Porque yo , porque yo las extraño, yo las necesito junto a mi necesito a mis pequeñas porque sin ellas yo me siento solo por dentro-varias lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de los ojos de Sleipnir-Luna yo ya te pedí perdón, he hecho todo lo posible para que me permitas estar con ellas, por milésima vez te pido perdón y te suplico(se puso de rodillas) te suplico que me dejes estar con ellas por favor, no hay otra cosa que me gustaría más que tenerlas junto a mí-.

Estas palabras fueron como puñaladas para Luna, quien se sintió mal por Sleipnir, se quedó en silencio varios minutos hasta que decidió hablar.

Sleipnir, yo, bueno está bien puedes estar con ellas, el tiempo que dure mi visita ellas se quedaran contigo y una vez que regreses a Canterlot fijaremos en que fechas las tendrás tú y en cuales yo, y finalmente Seras tienes suerte al tener a alguien como Sleipnir a tu lado además presiento que las pequeñas te van a querer mucho-explico Luna

Luna yo te lo agradezco tanto enserio-respondió Sleipnir

Si lo sé, ahora si me disculpan me esperan en la alcaldía, cuídalas bien Sleipnir-dijo mientras se retiraba.

Despues de esto, Sleipnir saco a sus hijas de la carriola y suavemente las puso en la cama-Seras ven-Seras obedeció y se acercó.

Aww Jackie son preciosas y ¿Cómo se llaman?-pregunto

Ella es Shine Star-dijo cargando una pequeña alicornio color azul cielo con cola y crin del mismo color.

Hola Star yo soy Seras-la pequeña esbozo una sonrisa al ver a Seras-Awww cosita-.

Y esta pequeña es Bright Aurora-Bright Aurora era la viva imagen de Sleipnir solo que en mujer

Oh vaya que tienes un lindo nombre pequeña-dijo Seras mientras acariciaba su pequeña crin-.

Hermosas ¿No lo crees?-pregunto

Demasiado amor, espero que me des bebes así de lindos algún día-este comentario hizo que Sleipnir se sonrojara-Pero descuida cielo todavía no, tal vez más adelante pero por el momento estamos bien tú y yo Jackie-finalizo dándole un beso.

Pasaron las horas y Seras y Sleipnir jugaron con las pequeñas por mucho tiempo

Ah las extrañe tanto preciosas-decía mientras acercaba a su rostro.

Las pequeñas comenzaron a reír cuando su Sleipnir empezó a hacerles cosquillas-Jajajaja ya extrañaba hacer eso, ah pero no creas que tú te salvaste Seras-dijo mientras empezaba a hacerle cosquillas a Seras.

Jajajajajjaja Jackie detente por favor-suplicaba Seras

Jajajjaja está bien cielo-Sleipnir se detuvo,.

Shine Star y Bright Aurora comenzaron a hacer ruidos y a levantar sus pequeños cascos-¿Qué sucede niñas? Oh ya lo se quieren esto verdad-Sleipnir se quitó su gorro y se lo entrego a sus pequeñas quienes comenzaron a jugar con él, después de un rato las pequeñas se cansaron de jugar y se quedaron dormidas dentro del gorro de su padre.

Awww Jackie mira se ven tan tiernas-dijo Seras mientras veía a las pequeñas dormir

Si lo se-respondió mientras bostezaba-nosotros deberíamos hacer lo mismo-Sleipnir se metió entre las cobijas y retiro a las pequeñas de su gorro con suavidad para no despertarlas, después de hacer esto Seras vio con ternura tal escena, para después recostarse sobre Sleipnir.

Jajajaja ¿Estas cómoda?-pregunto Sleipnir

Si demasiado cariño-respondió Seras para después quedarse dormida

Dulces sueños amor y dulces sueños para ustedes también -dijo mientras besaba la frente de sus hijas-Descansen mis pequeñas-.

**Fin del Capitulo 5**

**¿Les gusto? espero que si, en dado caso de que esto haya sucedido diganme que les parecio con un review me ayudarian mucho enserio, tambien pueden darme alguna recomendación o algo que les gustaría que agregara al fic, sin mas que decir se despide Jackal Sleipnir deseandoles un buen dia**


End file.
